


(Не)безразлично

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Reflection, Sketch Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Фара сомневается в себе, но это неважно.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	(Не)безразлично

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SFB-2020 для команды fandom Holistic Detective Agency 2020

Если бы Фару Блэк попросили описать свою жизнь одним словом, она вряд ли смогла бы это сделать. Потому что точнее всего ее жизнь описывало куцее «недо-».

Недостаточно социализированная, чтобы нормальные люди не задавались вопросом, что с ней не так. Недостаточно асоциальная, чтобы сойти за свою в маргинальных тусовках.

Недостаточно пробивная, чтобы прогрызть себе путь в ряды полиции. Недостаточно тихая, чтобы вести мирную гражданскую жизнь.

Недостаточно подросток, чтобы Лидия могла посчитать ее подругой. Недостаточно взрослая, чтобы Патрик разглядел в ней женщину.

Фара была влюблена в Патрика около двух лет, пока усилием воли не вывела это чувство из сердца, словно грязное пятно. Но это, в конце концов, перестало иметь значение.

Патрик мертв.

И отец мертв.

Для отца она тоже была «недо-». Недоребенком. Властный, иногда тираничный отец всегда считал ее человеком второго сорта. Чисто по половому признаку. Даже с учетом того, что Фара с легкостью могла положить своего брата на лопатки и попасть в тире в яблочко десять раз из десяти.

Всю жизнь у Фары не было места, которое она могла бы назвать своим.

А потом появился этот придурковатый британец и его не менее придурковатый дружок, который буквально смотрел ей в рот. Дирк и Тодд.

Дирк вел себя так, словно она самый адекватный человек из всех, кого ему доводилось встречать. Тодд был настолько искренним в своих неловких подкатах, что Фара при всем желании не смогла найти в этом подвох или хотя бы испытать раздражение.

И оба они с чистой совестью клали болт на социальные нормы.

Ей хотелось научиться делать так же.

Когда Дирка забрало «Черное Крыло», Тодд стал ей другом. Подельником. Соучастником. Они вместе объехали пять штатов, сменили три машины, съели дюжины бургеров, обжили десятки дешевых мотелей и даже разок чуть не занялись сексом в момент особенного отчаяния и нехватки близости. Фара переживала за Лидию и молчала о тоске по Патрику. Тодд места себе не находил из-за Аманды и молчал о тоске по Дирку.

Они с Тоддом вообще мало о чем говорили вслух, но Фара никогда не чувствовала себя настолько услышанной.

Тодд не считал ее фриком и абсолютно непостижимым образом восхищался ею. И совершенно слепо доверял — ее силе, уму, расчетливости и осторожности.

А еще он верил в то, что все взаимосвязано.

Верил даже тогда, когда чудесным образом найденный Дирк опустил руки.

Фару восхищал Тодд. Пожалуй, она могла бы даже сказать, что любит Тодда, если бы они о чем-то таком говорили вслух. Она любила Тодда, любила Дирка, и любовь ее была омрачена тайной горечью, что в этом тандеме ей вскоре не найдется места.

Фара не верила в чудеса и в себя.

Чудесам оказалось безразлично, верят в них или нет. Тодду, и Дирку, и всем остальным удивительным людям оказалось безразлично, верит ли она в себя.

Шерлок вручил ей полицейский значок и обнял. Тина щурила на нее задорные лисьи глаза и обнимала при любой появляющейся возможности. Аманда подарила ей кожанку взамен простреленной и полушутливо велела приглядывать за братцем. И тоже обняла.

Тодд с Дирком увезли ее обратно в Сиэтл. До последнего момента все самое низкое в душе Фары вопило о том, что ее с этой парочкой сводили общие проблемы. Что она была интересна им как инвестор. Или — в крайнем случае — как неплохая телохранительница.

Банковский счет с деньгами от Лидии продолжал быть заблокированным. Ранение не позволяло ей выполнять охранные функции на должном уровне. Фара была бесполезна.

А им было безразлично. Тодд с Дирком вели себя так, будто ее вклад не просто неоценим — будто без него и самого агентства-то не могло существовать. Будто она действительно была им небезразлична.

Фара была обескуражена. Не знала, как реагировать. Как свыкнуться с мыслью, что она кому-то нужна, и очень сильно.

Они ругались. Неловко обнимались. Заказывали пиццу (для Дирка — обязательно с ананасами). Ходили в кино. Засыпали друг у друга на плечах. Откровенничали ночами за чаем и чем покрепче. Расследовали совершенно невероятные дела.

Жили.

Жили жизнью, в которой «недо-» могло относиться лишь к сущим мелочам — недостаточно горячей пицце, недостаточно платежеспособным клиентам или недостаточно мягкому для того, чтобы на нем хорошенько выспаться, плечу Тодда.

Фара продолжала не верить в чудеса и в себя. Но поверила в то, что все взаимосвязано.

Они — взаимосвязаны.

Теперь у нее было свое место. Люди, которых она звала семьей.


End file.
